my darling
by colourfulskies
Summary: snow and james attend thomas and ella's wedding. – snow&charming, oneshot. spoilers for 1x04


**my darling** (a snow and charming oneshot)  
>by colourfulskies<p>

– _dedicated to mellimon on tumblr for the prompt_

**an:** okay so this is my time frame - james and snow are married at the time of thomas and ella's wedding and snow is pregnant (but James doesn't know yet). that's kind of all you need to know about my time frame because this story takes place during episode 1x04. also note this hasn't been beta'd. hope you enjoy my first once upon a time fic. ^^

* * *

><p>Snow looked around at the guests that had gathered in the ballroom, fiddling with her hand as she impatiently waited for Ella and Thomas to come down. It seemed so long ago that she and James had received their invitation to the wedding, her joy over the news of her beloved friend's nuptials so long forgotten after the horrible ending to hers and James' wedding. It was hard to believe she and James had only been married two months; it easily felt as though they'd been married for years.<p>

Her thoughts were suddenly broken as James put his hand on her back, causing her to slightly jump before smiling softly at him. Despite her fear of the queen's curse, James had been a constant support to her during this time.

"My darling, are you alright?" he asked, pulling her away from the front and to a small corner in the back, hidden from view.

"I'm fine Charming, honest." She smiled at him which unfortunately did not make the small frown on his face go away.

"Are you still tired? Did you remember to see Doc before we left?" he persistently questioned, his frown growing deeper as Snow rolled her eyes at his over-protectiveness. "Maybe we shouldn't have come tonight after all."

"James, we are not leaving the wedding of two of our dearest friends. I am _fine_," she replied, stressing on the word fine, "as I keep telling you. I was merely lost in thought."

"You're still thinking about what the Queen said at our wedding, aren't you? I keep telling you Snow, I won't let that witch do anything to us," he said placing his hands on her shoulders, looking at her with only the deepest concern and love in his eyes. She smiled and placed her hands on top of his.

"I know and I believe you. And normally I would be worrying about that, but not tonight. Tonight I was merely lost in thought over how happy I am that Thomas and Ella are finally wed. That is all, Charming." James stared at her for a minute longer before he sighed and nodded, accepting her words and allowing a smile to grace his face.

"You did remember to see Doc though, before we left? You've been feeling ill for a few days now and it worries me." Snow smiled, thinking of the news Doc had bestowed upon her only that morning, before nodding.

"I'll tell you about that later. Tonight is all about Thomas and Ella who, I believe, are about to start coming downstairs so we should go back and join the other guests." She half turned to walk back to the ballroom before she was stalled by a hand around her waist. She turned back to face James, a confused look on her face, before smiling as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Her smile grew as she softly kissed him back. She couldn't believe a year ago, she'd been adamant against the belief of true love or love at first kiss. If only she'd known then, maybe she wouldn't have been so cynical. They broke the kiss at the sound of the music halting and smiled at each other before walking back to the ballroom, her arm in his.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations Ella," she said as she gave her dearest friend a final hug, standing by the carriage that would take her and James back to their castle. The ball had been a success of course, and Thomas and Ella had looked like they were flying, so happy and in love.<p>

"Thank you Snow. I'm so happy you could come," replied Ella smiling back at her. Snow frowned as she saw something in Ella's eyes that she'd felt several times over the past two months. Worry.

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?" asked Snow, concerned for her friend. Ella shook her head and smiled.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Snow accepted her friend's reply and squeezed her hands in comfort, before turning toward Thomas and James who were waiting patiently by the carriage.

"Thomas," she said curtseying before placing her hand in his and squeezing it gently, "I trust you'll take care of Ella." Her eyes twinkled mischievously, already knowing the answer.

"How could there ever be any doubt?" replied Thomas, smiling as he looked back at Ella, love clear in his eyes. Snow smiled before tugging her hand from his loose grasp and placing it in James' hand. James and Snow smiled as Thomas walked toward Ella and held her in his arms, before James decided to open the carriage door, helping Snow inside and following after her.

They waved goodbye as the carriage began its descent home, their castle growing smaller as the carriage rode further away.

"I'm so happy for Thomas and Ella." said Snow after a few moments of quiet, her hand gently holding James' hand.

"I agree, I think they'll be very happy together. They're a good fit." James replied, smiling as Snow placed her head in the crook of his neck, closing her eyes.

"My darling, are you sure you're alright? You never did tell me what Doc told you when you visited him this morning." Snow smiled.

"James," she said softly looking up at him. She saw the immediate concern cross his face, she knew he'd grow suspicious when she called him James instead of Charming as she usually did. "How would you feel about an... addition to the family?" James' head shot up as he looked down at her, the question clearly showing on his face.

"Are you...?" Snow smiled tentatively, not completely sure how he would react.

"I'm pregnant, James. We're going to have a child." Any apprehension Snow had disappeared when James gave her a big smile, a smile she hadn't seen since she had accepted his proposal all those years ago. He immediately drew her into his arms, kissing her with such passion, she found herself lost in it. When he broke the kiss, Snow was still in a daze, she just barely heard his question.

"A baby, Snow? Really?" Snow giggled and nodded as James pulled her back in his arms, the smile never leaving his face as he peppered her with more kisses, blissfully happy for the first time since their wedding. And Snow knew, everything would be alright as long as she had James with her.

* * *

><p><strong>an: <strong>yeah that last sentence sucks. i'm aware of that. also this is a ONESHOT. please don't ask me to write more because i probably won't. most likely. (:


End file.
